


The lemon

by kabutler



Category: DCU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kabutler/pseuds/kabutler
Summary: The is a part of the Twelvetide Drabbles, benefitting the Partnership for Inclusive Disaster Strategy.  It is written on the prompt "Lemon".
Collections: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020





	The lemon

How did yellow obtain its connotations?

On Hal Jordan’s world, there is a disagreeably sour yellow fruit whose name – lemon – is synonymous with yellow. On the same world, “lemon” is slang for something hopelessly defective.

Beings with color vision tend to associate yellow with fear and cowardice. The Guardians spoke of the “yellow impurity” – a flaw in the power of their Lanterns.

But yellow is a part of the spectrum and fear is a necessary emotion. Fear keeps us in check. Fear imposes order. I have found power in yellow and in fear.

I suppose the Lanterns now view me as a “lemon.”


End file.
